love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mahou Sentai Nijiman
Mahou Sentai Nijiman '''(魔法戦隊ニジマン) is the 3rd Love Live Super Sentai season, succeeding Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger, three years later. Summary "Evil space pirates attempt to steal nine scared diamonds, however, nine girls have now posses the diamonds, giving them power to stop them." Nijitopia, a land filled with magic, is home to nine tribes, consisted of witches and wizards. These tribes keep hold of nine Niji Diamonds, that contains the nine elements of Nijitopia: Light, Thunder, Snow, Water, Earth, Poison, Fire, Forest and Wind. Nijitopia is then invaded a group of pirates called the Darktopian Buccaneers, which consisted of dark witches and wizards, to steal the diamonds for their own game, however, leaders of the nine tribes prevent this from happening by imprisoning the space pirates in the black hole. 17 years later, the Darktopian Buccaneers return and now plans to rule Earth but still continue to pursue the Niji Diamonds, which are now in the possession of nine girls, who are the daughters of the nine Niji Kings. Together, under the guidance of Wise Wizard Torin, they become the 3rd Love Live Super Sentai Team: The Mahou Sentai Nijiman. Cast and Characters Nijimen Aguri Onishi as Ayumu Uehara/Pink Witch Mayu Sagara as Kasumi Nakasu/Yellow Witch Kaori Maeda as Shizuku Osaka/Cyan Witch Miyu Kubota as Karin Asaka/Blue Witch Natsumi Murakami as Ai Miyashita/Orange Witch Akari Kito as Kanata Konoe/Violet Witch Tomori Kusunoki as Setsuna Yuki/Red Witch Maria Sashide as Emma Verde/Green Witch Chiemi Tanaka as Rina Tennoji/White Witch Allies Extra Heroes M • A • O as Irene Akiyama/Dark Warrior Mage Other Hiroshi Kamiya as Sage Wizard Torin Mika Katsumara as Minari Uehara Villains Darktopian Buccaneers Rintaro Nishi as Dark Warlock Captain Erebus Mitsuru Karahashi as Dark Wizard Knight Shigeru/Niji Light King Lucian Takeshi Kaneshiro as Dark Wizard Quartermaster Hades Chō as Dark Wizard Canonmaster Ceberus Kikuko Inoe as Dark Witch Huntress Venus Arsenal Transformation Devices Niji Transformation Wands * Pink Witch * Yellow Witch * Cyan Witch * Blue Witch * Orange Witch * Violet Witch * Red Witch * Green Witch * White Witch Dark Transformation Ryu Sword And Shield * Dark Warrior Mage Ancient Niji Transformation Staff * Pink Witch * Yellow Witch * Cyan Witch * Blue Witch * Orange Witch * Violet Witch * Red Witch * Green Witch * White Witch Multi-Use Devices Niji Diamonds '''Standard * Light Niji Diamond (Pink Witch) * Thunder Niji Diamond (Yellow Witch) * Snow Niji Diamond (Cyan Witch) * Water Niji Diamond (Blue Witch) * Earth Niji Diamond (Orange Witch) * Poison Niji Diamond (Violet Witch) * Fire Niji Diamond (Red Witch) * Forest Niji Diamond (Green Witch) * Wind Niji Diamond (White Witch) Dark Ryu Niji Diamond * Dark Warrior Mage Ancient * Ancient Light Niji Diamond (Pink Witch) * Ancient Thunder Niji Diamond (Yellow Witch) * Ancient Snow Niji Diamond (Cyan Witch) * Ancient Water Niji Diamond (Blue Witch) * Ancient Earth Niji Diamond (Orange Witch) * Ancient Poison Niji Diamond (Violet Witch) * Ancient Fire Niji Diamond (Red Witch) * Ancient Forest Niji Diamond (Green Witch) * Ancient Wind Niji Diamond (White Witch) Niji Rainbow-Elemental Diamond * MomoNiji Additional * Protection Diamond * Clone Diamond * Invisibilty Diamond * Strength Diamond * Time Diamond * Animal Diamond * Titan Diamond * Speed Diamond * Hypno Diamond * Solar Diamond * 70 more unknown diamonds Weapons Sidearms Niji Shot * Pink Witch * Yellow Witch * Cyan Witch * Blue Witch * Orange Witch * Violet Witch * Red Witch * Green Witch * White Witch Niji Blade * Pink Witch * Yellow Witch * Cyan Witch * Blue Witch * Orange Witch * Violet Witch * Red Witch * Green Witch * White Witch Individual Pink Witch-Niji Light Sword * Nijitopian Elemental Transformation Staff-Sword (Niji WitchQueen) Yellow Witch-Niji Thunder Hammer Cyan Witch-NijiSnow Sickle Blue Witch-Niji Water Trident Orange Witch-NijiEarth Axe Violet Witch-Niji Poison Daggers Red Witch-Niji Fire Bow Green Witch-Niji Forest Spear White Witch-Niji Wind Fan Vehicles Niji Sky Bikes * Pink Witch * Yellow Witch * Cyan Witch * Blue Witch * Orange Witch * Violet Witch * Red Witch * Green Witch * White Witch Dragon Warrior Winger * Dark Warrior Mage Mecha Niji Machine System Mahou Kurai Chou Gattai Nijigasaki God King Mahou Gattai Nijigasaki God * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Thunder Garuda * Niji Snow Yeti * Niji Water Siren * Niji Earth Minotaur * Niji Poison Serpent * Niji Fire Phoenix * Niji Forest Uniforn * Niji Wind Harpy Kurai Henkei Dragon King * Dark Dragon Primary Combinations Mahou Gattai Niji King * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Earth Minotaur * Niji Fire Phoenix Mahou Gattai Niji Sentry * Niji Thunder Garuda * Niji Snow Yeti * Niji Wind Harpy Mahou Gattai Niji Sentry * Niji Water Siren * Niji Poison Serpent * Niji Forest Unicorn Alternate Combinatios Mahou Gattai Niji King: Snow-Wind * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Snow Yeti * Niji Wind Harpy Mahou Gattai Niji King: Wind * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Earth Minotaur * Niji Wind Harpy Mahou Gattai Niji Sentry: Snow * Niji Snow Yeti * Niji Poison Serpent * Niji Forest Unicorn Mahou Gattai Niji Knight: Water-Fire * Niji Thunder Garuda * Niji Water Siren * Niji Fire Phoenix Mahou Gattai Niji King: Thunder-Snow * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Thunder Garuda * Niji Snow Yeti Mahou Gattai Niji King: Water * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Water Siren * Niji Earth Minotaur Mahou Gattai Niji King: Poison * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Poison Serpent * Niji Fire Phoenix Mahou Gattai Niji King: Forest-Wind * Niji Light Fairy * Niji Forest Unicorn * Niji Wind Harpy Episodes # Chapter 1: The Space Pirate Return # Chapter 2: It's Not Easy Being Normal # Chapter 3: I Maybe Bratty But I Will Change # Chapter 4: The Coward From Europe # Chapter 5: The Sleepyhead Older Sister # Chapter 6: A Dangerous Seductiveness # Chapter 7: Magical Switch # Chapter 8: Long Time No See, Old Rival # Chapter 9: The Quest To Gain Darkness # Chapter 10: The Dark Joins The Good # Chapter 11: More Niji Diamonds?! # Chapter 12: There Are Two Fire Witches # Chapter 13: Don't Keep A Secret # Chapter 14: A Deadly Love Spell # Chapter 15: The Vampire Of Tokyo # Chapter 16: You Are Still You No Matter What # Chapter 17: The Forest Has Been Stoned # Chapter 18: When Brains And Brawns Work Together # Chapter 19: My Problems Are My Problems # Chapter 20: The Magical Dream # Chapter 21: Accuracy Skills # Chapter 22: Strength Is Magical But Dangerous # Chapter 23: Niji Diamonds Have Been Stolen # Chapter 24:The Space Kraken Awakens # Chapter 25: All Niji Titans Combine # Chapter 26: Magical Powers Of Ancient Times # Chapter 27: Sibling Troubles # Chapter 28: Honesty Is The Best Policy # Chapter 29: The Earth Witch's Rock Armour # Chapter 30: When Logics Fail # Chapter 31: The Waters' Deadly Song # Chapter 32: Here Comes The Starlight Warriors # Chapter 33: Magic And Star Power Combine # Chapter 34: The Quartermaster Is The Light Witch's Father?! # Chapter 35: The Fateful Battle Between Father And Daughter # Chapter 36: The Over-Heating Fire Witch # Chapter 37: Don't Be Afraid To Be Brave # Chapter 38: The Frog Witch # Chapter 39: The Disappearing Brides # Chapter 40: Titans And Dragons Combine # Chapter 41: When Sexiness Gets Too Carried Away # Chapter 42: The Haunted Spirits Of Nijitopia # Chapter 43: Back In Time # Chapter 44: A Magical Christmas # Chapter 45: A Magical New Year # Chapter 46: The Final Stages Of War # Chapter 47: The Death Of The Eight Niji Witches # Chapter 48: Escape From Purgatory # Chapter 49: The Dark Warrior's Demise # Final Chapter: The Pirates Finally Surrender Movies * Chou Super Heroine Taisen * Mahou Sentai Nijiman The Movie: Tokyo's Haunted School * Mahou Sentai Nijiman VS Aqours Ranger * Love Live Super Sentai Wars * The Return Of The Mahou Sentai Nijiman: The Reincarnation Of The Dark Warrior Category:Sentai Season